The snake in the lion s den
by Talullah93
Summary: When Vernon Dursley takes the last beating a little too far, the life of Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter takes a whole new turn. Deeply buried secrets are discovered and new relationships are established. friends become enemies and enemies become friends. And how do the Goblins factor in? It is time for Harry to take control of his life, with a little help from someone trusted
1. Summer is great! isn't it?

**_Chapter 1_**

There is a street named privet drive, where all the houses are the same, all the gardens look the same and all the people behave the same. At privet drive everything is perfect, there is not even a leaf out of place, because the worst thing that can happen at privet drive is to be gossiped about, best to just do everything exactly like everyone else. This is true for everyone but one person, but no one knows about him, there is no reason for the good people of privet drive to think that a person like this exists. This person, who is currently lying on a small mattress in a dark and cold cellar, is Harry Potter. The relatives of Harry Potter whom he is currently living with, has spent years making sure that no one is aware of just what goes on with their freak of a nephew. And this is where our story begins, Harry has been home from school for two weeks, and has been in this cellar since he came home, no food, one glass of water per day, and a bucket in the corner for a toilet. The only visits he´s had are when his uncle needs to get rid of some stress and comes in with the belt.

Harry groans where he lays on the mattress, he can feel the thin blanket covering he´s body, but it gives no comfort or warmth. He can feel the lacerations on his back, they burn with intensity, and he thinks they may be inflamed. He wonders how much time has passed since he got there, between the beatings, and the small glasses of water, he reckons it´s been around two weeks, but he can´t be sure. He can hear them now, up in the kitchen, the creaking of the floor just outside the door to the cellar, and he wonders if it is time for his uncle to come down with the belt again, he is pretty sure it is happening every day, but he sleeps so much now, it may not be as often as that.

Harry goes back to sleep, he´s just so tired all the time, but he is startled awake one hour later when he is thrown from the bed, and his head crashes in to the wall first and then the floor, he lays there, just waiting for the belt he knows is coming. But the belt does not come, or at least he can´t feel it, because he slips in to unconsciousness, his body too weak to sustain him with this new head injury, he´s losing too much blood, even his magic can´t help him now.

Up north in Scotland in the office of one Albus too-many-names Dumbledore there is a silver device which explodes the moment Harry Potter dies. But the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry won´t see this until it is too late for him to do anything about it and try to save his precious weapon.

Griphook is a normal goblin, just sitting at his desk and going about his day at work in the wizarding bank of Gringotts, when suddenly there is a blinding white light in the room. He has never seen anything like this and is about to call the guards when the light disappears and leaves behind the battered and broken form of one Harry Potter. Griphook of course knows who he is at once, and reacts instinctively, he calls for a team of healers, a team of guards, and sends an emergency note to the head of the bank, king Ragnarok.

The medical team comes in and starts working at once, there is no time to even move the boy to the hospital wing. They work on him for hours, and they note down every injury they find, even the really old once, like the time when he was four and spilt boiling water on his shoulder whilst cooking for his relatives. They find magical blocks on his core and on his abilities, how this boy has even survived to this age is a miracle, they are not about to lose him now. It is while they are examining his scar that the king comes in, he marches straight for Griphook to get the story so far from him. At the same time that Griphook finishes the rapport, the head healer suddenly exclaims in anger and starts ranting of curses in gobbledygook, everyone in the room halts in surprise. Everyone is thinking the same ting ´ What in the world could have set of the healer like that? ´. When the healer explains what is hidden behind the scar, the king gets a mad gleam in his eyes and orders them not to touch the ting until they have spoken to Harry, they don´t know which effect the thing has had on him, or possibly what effect Harry has had on it. So, the healers finish up with what they can immediately deal with and gets Harry stable enough for the transfer to the hospital wing.


	2. Harry wakes

**_Chapter 2_**

Harry feels like he´s floating, there is no light, no color, no pain. He can´t remember ever feeling this light in his entire life, and he relishes in the feeling of this lightness, before he is again sucked in to the void of nothing at all. Harry emerges to the feeling of floating three more times before he wakes up.

Harry groaned when he felt the pain radiate trough his body, and the light was piercing even through his eyelids. He could hear the shuffling of feet nearby, so he tried to open his eyes to see where he was. It smelled kind of like the hospital wing at Hogwarts, but he could tell it wasn't exactly the same. He groaned again, and this time someone must have heard him, because the shuffling stopped, and someone took his hand. He struggled to open his eyes, but when he finally did, he could see who was holding his hand, there beside him sat Minerva Mcgonagall his head of house at school, and she looked like she had not slept in a week.

Mcgonagall met his eyes and he could see her eyes where glistening with unshed tears, but she was smiling brightly so he didn´t think it was tears of sadness. "Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed, "here, have some water. You must be parched." He was glad she offered, he wasn´t sure he could find his voice to ask for it. After a few sips of water, he tried to ask what happened, but it just came out as a sore croak. He tried again, and this time she at least understood what he tried to ask. "I don´t know all the details, but you showed up suddenly from nowhere in a goblins office, you were on the edge of death Harry, they saved your life!" She tried to explain, Harry thought for a moment before he asked "Long?" she understood again and gave him the answer he wanted "Nine days, Harry. You have been unconscious the whole time. They called for me seven days ago. I have been sitting here ever since, I´m so glad you're up Harry! We have very much to talk about. For now, though, you should sleep a bit more." Harry didn´t argue, he could feel his eyes wanting to shut close.

\- HP/BZ-

When he came to again, he could feel how there were more people around him, he made a sound to alert whoever were there. Immediately he could feel the cold magic of diagnostic spells being cast on him, so he waited to open his eyes until it was over. He blinked his eyes open, and saw Mcgonagall by his bed again, and behind her stood three goblins and Snape ´_oh great, just what I needed right now_´ Harry thought bitterly. He turned his attention to the goblin who was standing closer than everyone else, this was probably his healer. The goblin was looking at him, and the moment their eyes met she spoke.

"Well mister Potter, how do you feel?" He thought about it for a moment, took a mental stock of his body, "I feel fine I guess, I'm a bit sore, and there are some aching all over, but it´s not too bad." she looked at him skeptically for a bit, " well alright then, take this pain medicine and this general healing potion, and then we can talk." She gave him two vials, and he took them immediately, scrunching up his nose at the taste.

"well then… do you know why you are here?"

"Not really no, Professor Mcgonagall said I just appeared, and then you saved my life?" He tried to not panic at the thought.

"Yes well, we did… So, what is the last thing you remember then?" the Goblin obviously had wanted another answer.

He thought it over, tried to recall his latest memory, and when he found it, he could feel himself start to shake, his breath stuck in his chest, he could feel the panic set in. Someone thrusted a new vial in to his hands, he looked down at it and recognized a calming draught, so he knocked it back quickly. He could feel himself calm down instantly.

"The last thing I remember is that I was asleep, and then my uncle came down for my daily beating. He must have used too much force when he ripped me from the mattress, because I hit the wall with my head before I landed on the floor… I think I passed out before he could hit me with the belt... I can´t remember feeling it. And then the next thing I remember after that is the conversation with the professor when I woke last, and then right now." He shrugged and looked up when he was done talking and saw that everyone was staring at him in horror, "Is there something wrong?" he added when none of them made any sign of moving or saying anything. Obviously, that was the right thing to do, because they snapped out of it, and the healer hurried in to her office and came back with a very long parchment and passed it around to the others. After what felt like an eternity to Harry, everyone was done reading, grim expression on all their faces.

"Well, mister Potter, this needs some explanation, I think… How long have your family been abusing you?" she asked sternly.

"erm… I don´t know exactly, it has been like that for as long as I can remember. I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and I thought my name was ´Boy´ or ´Freak´ until I started school when I was six years old, there was a teacher who told me that my name is Harry. I started cooking their meals when I was four… that´s when I was tall enough to reach the stove. If I didn´t do it right I wouldn´t get my usual piece of toast for the day and also there was a beating for it. I usually do all the chores in the house, if I don't finish them satisfactorily by bed time, I get punished." Everyone knew after reading the diagnostic report what that punishment was. And they were all horrified "My cousin isn't as bad anymore though, he hasn't played ´Harry hunting´ since the summer before third year. So, uhm… yeah." He could feel that he was blushing and wondered if they would believe him, it would be the first time.

"Oh, Harry." It was said so softly he wasn't even sure he actually heard it. But when he turned his head towards where he thought he heard it, he was shocked, there stood his most hated professor, staring at him with tears running down his cheeks. Harry didn't really know how to respond, but he was saved from it by the man himself who continued on "I am so sorry Harry! Had I known; I never would have acted the way I have. I put my trust in the headmaster when he told me that you had been raised like a pampered prince. So, I got this image in my head of you being just like your father, and I was so blinded by the image, I couldn't see past it, see what was right in front of me. Of all the people in the school I should have been the one to see it, I should have recognized the signs, all the signs that you are being treated the same as I was. I am so sorry Harry! I will do anything and everything to help you. I just hope you can forgive me someday." There was a stunned silence following his words, nobody knew what to say, the heartfelt apology had left several with tears in their eyes.

This was the scene that the king of the goblins walked in on, he cleared his throat, and everyone snapped out of it, the healer at once bowing deeply and in a very serious tone she declared, "My king! I invoke the healer writ and child's cry on behalf of my patient, Harry James Potter." If the king was at all surprised, he didn't show it. "Very well healer Longaxe. Make the folder with the appropriate documentation, and I will get the right procedure started. Now, have you discussed the scar with young mister Potter yet?"

"No, we were just coming to that now sir." She answered.

"good good, I wish to be present for this conversation." The king conjured a chair and settled down at the foot of Harry´s bed.

Harry had raised a hand to his forehead and felt along the jagged line of his scar _´what could the king of the goblins want with my scar? ´ _He pondered to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to ask it out loud, instead he waited. And like the last time, he didn't have to wait long. The healer again turned her attention to him.

"Now Harry, we have discovered that the scar on your forehead is more than just a regular scar, so I have to ask what you know about it?"

"uhm… I know Voldemort gave it to me that night when he killed my parents, and Dumbledore told me that he transferred some of his power to me when he gave it to me. I can sometimes see what he sees, especially in my dreams. And also, it hurts a lot when he is close by, and when he feels strong emotions. I don't know more than that… sorry." He was looking down at his hands, studying them intently as he finished, and wished he knew more.

"No, no Harry, you don´t have anything to be sorry about. I would be surprised if you actually knew more than that. So, I´ll tell you what we found, and then we can discuss what to do with it, sound good?" Harry nodded slowly and waited for the healer to continue. "When the killing curse that Voldemort tried to use on you rebounded on him, his body was destroyed but he didn´t die. He lived on I wraith form, but he was severely weakened. We have discovered that the reason he did not die, was because he has made something called a horcrux, possibly more than one. We also believe he was going to make a new one the night he came to your home, and when he got hit with the rebounded killing curse, a part of his soul split from the rest like it was supposed to, but when he wasn´t there to guide it in to a prepared vessel, the soul piece latched itself on to the only living thing left… you. The scar on your forehead holds that piece of Voldemort´s soul." Harry couldn´t speak, he was too shocked. Luckily the calming draught from before still worked, otherwise he was pretty sure he would be in a panic right about now. He could see that the healer wasn´t done yet, so he just looked at her and nodded his head, to show that he was fine.

"I know how much of a shock this must be for you, but we can get rid of the piece if that is what you wish. However, there is a possibility that we want you to consider, this piece has been connected to you since you where 15 months old, it has lived with you, felt with you and dreamt with you for all that time. We think that this piece of the soul might be more like you than the original owner of the piece, therefore we think that if we can extract the soul piece from you, and give him a body, we might be able to have a good Tom Riddle on our side of this war, he might even be able to absorb any other possible soul pieces. This could be invaluable. The choice is yours, but I hope you will consider this second option." She looked at him with determination in her eyes, and he thought that he at least owed it to the people who saved his life to think about their wish.


	3. Inheritance?

**_Chapter 3_**

The next day when Harry woke up, he could see that both of his professors had gone to sleep in the adjoining beds, not leaving him alone. He pondered this for a bit, but he couldn´t really come up with a reason for their sudden bout of protectiveness. Instead he turned his mind to the choice he had to make today, on whether or not he should agree to giving the soul piece a body of its own.  
Harry retreated in to his mind, this was something he had learned to do while living with the Dursleys, in this state he couldn´t feel the pain in his body. He entered his mindscape and started looking around, if this piece of soul was really in his head, then maybe he could find it in here.

Harrys mindscape was built up like a fortress, he hid all his memories in the pictures, paintings and books all around the big castle. He wondered briefly what Snape would say if he found out that he had faked the occlumency lessons the previous year, ´_best he not find out I think´ _he thought to himself with a little laugh. He wandered around for a bit before he remembered that he actually had a dungeon in the castle which he had never explored, maybe he could find something down there. So, he went on his way to the dungeon and started searching, he didn´t have to search for long though. In the middle of the dungeon, inside a cell he found a little black box.

Harry looked at the box for a long time, before he reached out with his magic and tentatively touched it to the top of the box. He was immediately overwhelmed with strong feelings of love and protectiveness directed at himself, so he pushed his magic a bit more, and enveloped the whole box with it.  
"Hello, my dear boy" whispered around him once his magic made full contact with the box, and he startled back, he knew this voice. This voice had been in his dreams, soothing his terrified thoughts when the Dursleys had been especially vicious with him in his childhood. This voice had very possibly saved his sanity on more occasions then one during his upbringing.  
"Hello" he answered and hoped that maybe he could find out what the voice was.  
"Oh, Harry! I´ve waited for so long to speak with you like this, I hoped you would find me down here one day, thank you for coming. Do you know who I am? I have so much to apologize for to you. I had no idea that I could care so deeply for you, for anyone really. I hope that you can forgive me one day, and that you will let me care for you as best I can from in here." Harry looked at the box while it was speaking, amazed at the sincerity and love he could feel from it. In that moment he knew that he would give the goblins the answer they wanted from him.  
"I know who you are Tom, and you don´t need to wait for some far away day, I forgive you for everything. After all these years of hearing you voice in my dreams, helping me through my childhood, I find that I care as much for you, as I can feel that you do for me." He whispered the last part shyly, and felt how the box were first shocked, and then so very pleased and content, Harry really thought he might cry from joy. "I have to go back out now, but I will be back to see you soon!" he said quickly. Before he could decide to just stay in here with these amazing feelings forever and withdrew his magic before he headed up into his castle proper, and then back out of his mind.

When Harry opened his eyes to the infirmary for the second time that morning, he was met with the very concerned gaze of both his professors. "I found the soul piece in my mind, I talked to him, we should call the goblins in" he said quickly, before they could get a chance at questioning him. Snape went over to the office door and knocked on it, a few moments later, Healer Longaxe came through the door, with booth Griphook and king Ragnarok. They all conjured chairs around Harrys bed, and looked at him expectantly.

"I´ve decided to go with the option that you presented yesterday and give the soul piece a body. I found the piece in my mind, and talked with him, he has been affected as you thought he might, and actually loves me very dearly it seems. He even apologized and asked if I would let him continue to care for me from his place within my mind, he does not know of your idea. I didn´t want to give him hope if it couldn't be done." Harry could feel himself ramble, but he didn't care, he really wanted to just do this as quickly as possible.

The king clapped his hands together and rose from his chair "Excellent! Then there are a few things we need to do first, Griphook, could you go fetched the needed parchments?"  
"Of course my king. I will be right back" and with that Griphook bowed out of the room.

_A little while later._

Harry sat at the edge of his bed, with a desk in front of him. On the other side of the desk sat the king with a dagger in one hand and a parchment in the other.

"First we need to do an inheritance test on you, so that we know about everything before you go in to the ritual room to get cleansed of it all. So, if you could slice your palm with this knife," He handed over the knife. " and then place your hand, palm down on this parchment, and hold until the tingling feeling stops."  
Harry did as he was told, and waited for the tingling to stop, once it did, he lifted his hand and watched as the blood spread out on the parchment and turned black before it started forming words:

**Inheritance Test:**

**Name: Hadrian Perseus Black**

**Adoptive name: Harry James Potter**

**Birth: 31. July 1980**

**Father: Sirius Orion Black (Compromised)**

**Mother: Amelia Susan Bones (Compromised)**

**Father (Blood Adoption): James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)**

**Mother (Blood Adoption): Lily Marie Evans (Deceased)**

**Godfather: Remus John Lupin**

**Godmother: Andromeda Tonks**

**Adoptive Godfather: Sirius Black**

**Adoptive Godmother: Alice Longbottom**

**Titles:**

**Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Blood Adoption)  
Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Paternal)**

**Lord Gryffindor (Blood Adoption)**

**Lord Slytherin (Paternal)**

**Lord Evans (Blood Adoption)**

**Lord Peverell (Paternal, Blood Adoption)**

**Heir Rozier (Maternal)**

**Potter:**

**Vaults:**

**#2705: 37,098,123 galleons, 57 sickles, 47 knuts**

**#193: 344,467 galleons, 3 sickles, 12 knuts**

**#23: 67,506,349 galleons, 68 sickles, 5 knuts**

**Heirloom Vault:**

**#213 total value: 4,007,462 galleons, 43 sickles, 21 knuts**

**Trust vault:**

**#527: 42,024 galleons, 4 sickles, 2 knuts**

**Property:**

**Potter Manor (Wales)**

**Potter Cottage (Godrics Hollow)**

**Lilly pad (London)**

**Potter isle (Australia)**

**Ivy House (Italy)**

**The Penthouse (California, rented out)**

**The Burrow (England, rented out)**

**Buisiness Investments:**

**Daily Prophet: 64%**

**The Quibbler: 49%**

**Quality Quidditch Supplies: 38%**

**Flourish and Blotts: 22%**

**The Elfin way: 13%**

**Black:**

**Vaults:**

**#324: 4,045,967 galleons, 43 sicles, 2 knuts**

**#562: 407,981 galleons, 87 sicles, 39 knuts**

**Heirloom Vault:**

**#972: Wands, tomes, robes etc.  
Total Value: 2,723,612 galleons, 56 sicles, 55 knuts**

**Property:**

**Grimmauld Place (London)  
Black castle (Spain)  
Ace vinyard (Italy)**

**Black Manor (Scotland)**

**Buisiness Investments:**

**Borgin and Burkes: 49%**

**Daily Prophet: 20%**

**Hogs Head Inn: 20%**

**Twillfitt and Tattings: 12%**

**Gryffindor:**

**Vaults:**

**Heirloom Vault:**

**#112: total value: 324,013,012 galleons, 1sicle, 6 knuts**

**Property:**

**Gryffindor Castle (England)  
Hogwarts (Scotland, shared with Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw)**

**Slytherin:**

**Vaults:**

**Heirloom Vault:**

**#13: total value: Wands, tomes, books, portraits, etc.**

**(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

**Property:**

**Slytherin Ancestral Manor (England)**

**Hogwarts (Scotland, shared with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw)**

**Peverell:**

**Vaults:**

**Heirloom Vault:**

**#5: Familial Possessions**

**(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

**Property:**

**Peverell Castle (Scotland)**

**Magic:**

**Magic core: Blocked - 80% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Creature inheritance: partially broken Block (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Wandless: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Dark Magic: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Light Magic: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Natural Occlumency: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Natural Legilimency: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Natural Animagus: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Metamorphmagus: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Parselmouth**

**Language Affinity: all languages (creature)**

**Other:**

**Parental bond: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Godfather bond: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Godmother bond: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Marriage Contract between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Ginevra Weasley - 1981)**

**Horcrux (Skull - Tom Marvolo Riddle)**

**Compulsions:**

**To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

**For Light Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

**Against Dark Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

**Against Tom Marvolo Riddle (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

**To Molly Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

**To Ginevra Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

Harry stared at parchment for a long time, he couldn't believe what he was reading, ´_Sirius was his dad? His parents weren't dead? How could this have happened? And what was this creature inheritance? ´ _he had so many questions, but he couldn't get his mind in order enough to ask any of them.  
Snape seemed to realize his problem, because he gently touched his arm to make him look at him. And he stared into his eyes and very softly said, "Harry its okay, just take your time we´re here to answer your questions when you have calmed down." Harry smiled at his dour professor then.  
"I just… How can this be? How come nobody knew? Someone must have missed me, right? My parents for instance, how could Sirius be my godfather, he must have known that his own son disappeared and suddenly the Potters had a son that exact age, right? And my mother, isn't she still alive to?" He could feel the tears running down his face "did they not want me?" he asked the last question so quietly that it almost went unheard. Nobody knew exactly what to say to this, so Mcgonagall just pulled him in to her arms and whispered nonsense in to his ears.

When Harry had calmed back down, they all sat in their chairs to discuss the obviously big problem of one Albus Too-Many-Bloody-Names Dumbledore.

"What does it mean that there is a marriage contract with Ginny? I do _not_want to be married to her! I don't even like girls" Harry said when they sat back down and looked the parchment over again.

"Well, since he is not your actual head of house, and just a magical guardian, the contract is in fact not legal, so what you could do is challenge it to be judged by Lady Magic." Griphook replied with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"okay, what do I say?"

"Just repeat after me: I Harry James Potter do herby call upon Lady Magic to judge this illegal marriage contract, so mote it be."

Harry repeated the challenge, and was surrounded by a white light, he could feel how the magic went through his mind, and then disappeared. A folder appeared and two pieces of parchment slid out and landed on the desk, everyone in the room struggled not to laugh at what was written there.

**Magic has judged this marriage contract to be illegal, and invalid.**

**The punishment for the offending party is as follows:  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will enter in to the already existing marriage between Molly Ginevra Weasley and Arthur Weasley. They will all fall under the stipulations and rules of the afore mentioned invalid contract, and since he is entering in to an already established household, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will be the submissive to Arthur Weasley in this marriage. **

**The participants of this mew marriage have to comply with the contract within a year of this day.**

Harry laughed out loud when he finished reading and handed the parchment on to the others and saw that the second parchment was the marriage contract itself.

"This is fantastic, a truly well-deserved punishment." He said as he looked up at the others in the room. "So, what now? Can we remove all the other things he has done to me? The blocks and the compulsions I mean." He asked.

"Yes, we can." The king answered, "but we will do it later, first you must eat and rest, it will be an exhausting time in the ritual room for you, you must be well rested for it.

So, the healer gave Harry a nutrient potion and a meal and went to her office as the king and Griphook left the room. He ate in silence for a while together with his two professors, when they were almost done, he couldn't keep himself quiet any longer.  
"Why are you guys here? I don't mean to be rude, but neither of you have really cared so much about me before." He could see them exchange a look before Mcgonagall was the one to answer.  
"Harry we always cared for you; we just could not do so openly in front of the headmaster. You see, we knew there was something not very healthy about his obsession with you, and the way he tried to get some people close to you to spy on you. We knew that if he figured out that we actually cared, then he could either spell us and find out what we knew or remove us from the school. Then we wouldn't be able to watch over you and try to help you from the shadows."  
"what do you mean spy on me? Who did he position to spy on me?" Harry didn't like the sound of this, so he listened intently to her answer.

"He tried to get Ronald to spy on you, since he befriended you on the train, like his mother encouraged him to, but he is to loyal to you, he refused. Even when he was offered 50 galleons a month to do so. Then there is miss Granger, she is being paid with books from the potter vaults, but you can actually have them recalled if you want, ask the goblins for it later. She also gets 30 galleons a month. Then there is also Zacharias Smith, he is being paid to spread rumors about you to the other houses, to keep them from befriending you, he gets 30 galleons a month as well. Lastly, we have miss Weasley, she is being paid 50 galleons a month to try and seduce you, so that the Weasleys can get their hands on your fortune. There may be more, but those are the ones we have found at school at least."

Harry was shocked, he couldn't believe how someone could do something like this. He felt utterly exhausted by all of this; his head felt like it could explode any minute now. He tried to stifle a yawn, but Snape noticed it an held up his hand, "Its time you slept, I have been given a dreamless sleep potion for you to take, so that your body gets the proper rest that it needs." He handed over the potion and watched as Harry knocked it back quickly, and grimaced at the taste, before he laid down and surrendered to sleep.


	4. The result

**_Chapter 4_**

This time when Harry woke up, all the others were already in the room, very obviously waiting for him. He sat up, and cleared his throat, they looked over and Griphook handed him a white robe "You need to wear this, and only this. We will take you to the ritual room once you´re dressed." Harry nodded, took the robe and went in to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, and dressed in the white robe, it felt weird to not have any underwear on.  
When he came out, he noticed that everyone else also wore the white robes. He went over to them and immediately they began to walk out of the infirmary, down several hallways before they stopped outside big double doors.  
When they walked inside, Harry could see that there were several goblins in the same white robes lining the walls around the big stone chamber, he was led to the middle of the room where there was an altar made of stone.  
"You must take of your robe and lay down on the alter. It is very important that you lay as still as you possibly can." Ragnarok informed him, before he and the two other goblins retreated to the few gaps in the circle along the wall. His professors stayed with him, he looked them over, before he shrugged out of his robe and lay down naked on the stone altar. The professors both kneeled on either side of him and took hold of his hands.  
"we´re here for you Harry, just know that if you feel lost during the ritual. We are going to hold your hands through the whole thing, so that we can ground you." His usually strict head of house had a softness to her eyes that he didn't think many others had ever seen before. He just nodded his head and tried to relax onto the stone when he heard a chant start all around him.

He closed his eyes to try and relax even more, when suddenly a searing pain shot through his entire body, he almost screamed, but managed to hold it back… barely. He felt like he had been lying there for hours, the pain just kept getting worse and worse, he gave up on trying not to scream a long time ago. It felt like his entire body was on fire, and all the bones in his body was breaking, it was agonizing, even worse than the cruciatus curse. After 45 minutes which felt like an eternity to Harry, the pain stopped as suddenly as it had begun. A loud crack sounded around the chamber and he could feel a great magical pulse shoot from his body before he slipped into unconsciousness.

\- HP/BZ -

While Harry was unconscious, the goblins started another chant and the black smoke that had come out of Harrys scar rose away from the boy and towards another altar which was placed to the east of the one Harry was laying on.

On the altar was a vial of Harrys blood, a golden cup which, after determining that it was another one of Voldemort's horcruxes, they decided to take from the vault of one Bellatrix Lestrange. There were 5 crystals representing each of the elements and Magic, a bone from the grave of Tom Riddle sr. and lastly a piece of flesh taken from a willing donor.

As the black smoke came to rest above the altar, the chanting changes, and a white light enveloped the entire altar, and nothing could be seen of what was going on anymore. The chanting rose in volume and intensity, until the goblins were almost screaming their chant, then it stopped abruptly. The light disappeared and revealed another body lying unconscious on the other altar.

Griphook came forward an snapped his fingers, once to redress the two unconscious bodies, and once more to levitate them of the altars. He then turned on his heels and led the two levitating behind him from the room, back to the infirmary. Snape and Mcgonagall followed and watched as he put the two to bed, and then left them all there.

\- HP/BZ-

It took three days for the two in the infirmary to regain consciousness, and they actually awoke at the exact same time. Harry opened his eyes and looked around, he wasn't really surprised that he was back in the infirmary, he looked around to see if they had been successful. It didn't take long for him to spot the man in the bed next to his, he was met with ice blue eyes that gave him an utterly confused look. Harry could practically see how Tom´s brain was working behind his eyes and he saw the moment that realization hit him. Tom launched himself of his bed and rushed over to Harry, just to grab him in the tightest hug Harry had ever gotten. Tom sobbed into his shoulder and his shoulders were shaking. Harry just brought his arms up around the other man and hugged him back, he could feel his own tears running down his face.

None of the two realized that they had an audience, they were too wrapped up in their moment to notice. Harry was now murmuring nonsense word to Tom, trying to help him calm down, and both the professors stayed at a respectable distance, giving them the room, they needed.

Tom calmed down after a little while, but he stayed where he was, holding on to Harry, happy to finally be able to hold him and sooth him more effectively than he had been able during Harrys childhood. He needed to hold him for a while more, for all the times he couldn't before. Harry looked up at the professors after Tom had calmed down, and asked them "what happened? How long were we out?" Tom turned his head to see who Harry was speaking to, and he froze. "Mi... mi... Minnie?" he gasped out. Mcgonagall had tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "Oh, Tom! You remember?" she cried out and ran over to them, "I never thought you ever would remember me again, I had given up all hope." She was crying outright now, sitting at the edge of the bed, with Toms hand cupping her face. Harry let go of Tom and moved a bit so that they could sit more comfortably together. "Minnie, I remember everything. It was Dumbledore, he knew that as long as I had you, I would never become the dark lord he wanted me to be, he needed to get rid of you. I´m so sorry! I found out what he was going to do, so I agreed to lose all memory of you, so long as he didn't kill you, my love. Ever since I got placed within harry all the memories have slowly been coming back, little by little. I have longed for you, every time I have seen you through his eyes. Minnie, can you ever forgive me for the mistakes I have made? I should have never agreed to what Dumbledore wanted, but I couldn't see any other way, I had to save you, if you had been killed, it would have had the same result, except, then you would've been dead." Tom looked at her with nothing but love and hope in his eyes. Minerva closed her eyes and kissed the man that she had loved since she was 15 years old, her soulmate whom was finally back with her again. Minerva had been heartbroken for a very long time when Tom had suddenly up and vanished from her life all those years ago. Now that she had him back, she was going to help make the one responsible pay dearly, she would help Harry and Tom with whatever they needed to take down the old goat.  
Snape watched this reunion of Tom and Minerva with wide eyes, he was more surprised than he had ever been before in his life. He cleared his throat "I´m sorry to break this up, but maybe we should try to discuss what happened, and what we want to do from here?" He sat down in a chair by the bed and watched as Minerva did the same, never letting go of Toms hand. Harry held the other hand, and he repeated his earlier question.

"You've been out for three days, the ritual took 45 minutes, and you must have been in terrible pain, you where screaming yourself out of a voice, we had to heal your vocal cords after. When the blocks broke you sent out a wave of pure magical energy, which luckily the goblins managed to redirect in to their wards, Gringotts´ wards are now ten times stronger then they were before the ritual, I do believe you will find that the fee for the work they did in that room has all been waived for you." Snape smirked as he said this, the goblins got away with paying Harry a lot less with that solution, but since there was no discussion on prices for something like that happening beforehand, they could choose to match the prices. "right after the magical energy was released, the soul piece exited your body and the goblins started the ritual for giving Tom his body back, we couldn't really see what was happening with him, because he was enveloped in a very bright light, but when the light disappeared, he was lying unconscious on the altar, and Griphook took you both back here. You should know though, the ritual completely broke the block on your creature inheritance, you have changed some." Harry got wide eyes at the last statement and ran for the bathroom to find a mirror.

Harry was staring at himself in the mirror in shock. He still looked like himself kind of, but he also looked drastically different, his hair was black as night with fiery red and ice cold white streaks, it was also quite a bit longer, his ears were pointed at the top and his eyes were a glowing ice blue color, with a red line around the pupil. He could also see that he had nothing left of the potters in his appearance, he looked more like Sirius now. He had higher cheekbones, and he looked a bit sharper at the edges than before.

His skin was darker also, a bit more of an olive color, and he was also taller and his body more filled inn now, his muscles more visible. All in all, he really liked his new looks, and he especially liked that he didn't need his glasses anymore.

Harry went back out to the others, "Well, I guess it's time to begin making some plans, don't you?" he asked with a smirk and sat back down on his bed.

The other three just grinned at him and Snape conjured up a new desk, like the one they had earlier, it even had quills and parchment.  
"So, to begin with, maybe we should try to find out who we can trust. There has got to be someone not on the payroll of that old fool." Harry started, and looked at the others, "what about you tom, do you know any of the death eaters who were forced to join or have changed their mind perhaps?"  
"yes, actually I know of two people who fit that description, I think you know them, they are cousins of your real father, and they are sisters as well." Tom smiled at Harry while he worked it out, "Oh, Bellatrix and Narcissa?"

"Yes, Bella isn't actually mad, but her marriage contract with Lestrange makes her basically a slave to him. The reason she seems crazy is because she tries to fight his hold over her. Narcissa has a bit more freedom in her marriage, but she loves her son, and Lucius knows this, he holds the safety of Draco over her to get his way. She has not yet found a way to get out of the marriage without having to leave her son."  
Harry pondered it for a minute, before he had an epiphany, "Maybe I can do something about it, I am Lord Black after all, Snape, would you call on Griphook please? Ask him to bring the two marriage contracts." Snape stood and walked out of the room, while Harry noted down the two names. "Who else? You said Ron was loyal right Professor, what about the rest of the Weasleys?" He looked at Mcgonagall.

"I know the twins also are loyal to you, they don't even like the old man, after the summer before your second year, they have done everything they could to help me and Severus keep an eye out for you. I also believe that Charlie and Bill would follow their youngest brothers, they don't get on very well with their parents, something happened. There was a big fight, but no one knows what it was about. Percy, him I don't know either, he is so firmly with the ministry and they don't really like you all that much." She sighs, she knows how much that family means to Harry and she does not want to see him hurt.

"Okay, okay… so, Ron and the twins, possibly the two eldest brothers. Who else? I think Neville and Luna should be on this list, and also Susan bones and Hannah Abbott. They were in DA this year, and they are good people I think." He wrote down all the new names and looked up at Mcgonagall, "Professor, if my mum is Amelia Bones, doesn't that make Susan my cousin?"  
"Yes, it does Harry, but please call me Aunt Minnie. We´re not at school, and as your godmother I would like us to have a more relaxed relationship in private if that is alright with you." Harry nodded at her, tears stinging his eyes a bit, no adult ever wanted a closer relationship with him, this was all so new.

Snape entered the room then, followed by Griphook. "Lord Black, I see your doing fine. I have brought the documents you requested; may I ask what you will do with them?"  
"Yes of course Griphook. I am looking through them to see if we can´t get these marriages annulled." Harry replied while he accepted the folders the goblin gave him.

"Lord Black, you don't have to look through them, I can just tell you, that you can in fact do that, seeing as both the husbands have been sentenced to jail time." Harry gaped at Griphook, _´could it really be that simple? ´_"What about Draco? can she take him with her?" He really hoped so. "Yes, since it was Lucius who broke the stipulations in the contract, she gets full custody automatically."

He looked around at the others, "okay, what do I do to get them annulled?"  
It was Tom who answered, "you just have to tear the contracts in two actually." Harry was about to just do it, when a thoughtstruck him, "Griphook, can you invite them both to the bank? If I tear them while they are here, they don´t have to worry about getting away after it´s done. Also, somehow convince Narcissa that Draco needs to come with."

The goblin nodded with a smirk and left the room to do as asked.

Snape, who had been mostly quiet until now cleared his throat, "Harry, there are a few hidden supporters of you in Slytherin house. In your year there is Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and also Tracy Davis. In the year above you, there is Adrian Pucey, and Angelique Rozier. And also, in the year below you are Daphne´s younger sister Astoria Greengrass. They do not follow the dark lord, but they don't like Dumbledore, they have said that should there be a third side to this war, once you are free of Dumbledore, they would join you. I thought I should mention this to you, since it seems likely that it will turn out to be what they hoped."

Harry stared at him for a little while but could find no signs of deception either in his voice or his eyes, so he bent over the parchment and wrote down the names. "now, what about adults? I would like to say Sirius and Remus, but I fear that they are too close to the headmaster. Maybe we could talk to them and then obliviate the knowledge from them if they disagree? We can´t risk this coming back to the old fool before we´re ready." Harry looked to Minerva, he felt like she would be the one who could possibly have an issue with the obliviating part of it. He was wrong of course; she just met his eyes with a determined gleam in her own, so he continued with his last suggestion. "I also want Amelia Bones, I want to know my parents, but she is the head of the DMLE, she might not approve of some of the things we must do. We can´t obliviate her either, I guess I have to wait with her, right?" The other three nodded their agreement to that.

They discussed their list and who else could possibly be on it for a few hours, but they could not find many more whom they agreed upon, so they put it away for now, so that they could get some more much needed rest.


	5. Meetings part 1

The next couple of days went by much like the first after the ritual, they discussed which of Harry's properties would serve their needs best, and how they should manage to go unnoticed by the headmaster for the longest possible time. There was also a lot of resting happening, both Harry and Tom were still very drained from the ritual, and they didn't want to risk anything by pressuring themselves.

They had figured out that the Ivy House in Italy, from the Potter estate, was actually a manor house on a private island which Harry owned. It was quickly decided that they wouldn't find a better fit, it had plenty of room, both inside and out. The wards that covered the entire island were rather impressive, and the island was unplottable. There were other inhabitants on the island, but they were either magical, married to a magical and/or the parent of a magical, so they wouldn't need to hide their magic. There was also a certain measure of security in actually being away from Britain, in case shit hit the fan as the saying goes.

The group was now discussing how the meeting with Bellatrix and Narcissa should be conducted, Harry of course had to be there, and they also thought it would be smart to have Severus there, whom Harry had grown rather close to these past few days, as moral support. Tom wanted to be there too, but the others felt like his mere existence was best kept secret until they knew they could trust them.

"They will be here in twenty minutes Tom. Severus and I need to get ready, can´t you please just listen to us and stay here with Aunt Minnie?" Harry sighed exasperated, they had discussed this for an hour already and he was losing patience quickly. Tom must have heard it in his voice because he finally relented, "Fine! I´ll stay here with Minnie, but I won´t wait too long before we tell them about me, I happen to care a great deal for those two, and they have suffered for long enough because of the other me." Harry made a noncommittal sound just as he felt Severus cast a glamour over him, so he would look like he did before the ritual, then they turned towards the door, where Griphook was waiting for them. "If you would follow me then Lord Black." He said as he led them out the door.

After many twists and turns down long hallways, Harry entered what he thought must be Griphook´s office, there was a big desk to the side of the room, and a big conference table to the other side, since there were no chairs in front of the desk, Harry and Severus went over to the table, and sat down next to each other on one side so that Bella, Narcissa and Draco could sit together on the other.

They only waited for five minutes before there was a low knock on the door, and another goblin led Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco into the office. Harry could see the confusion settle over them as they took in him and Severus at the table. "Hello cousins" Harry started, "Why don't you take a seat, and then I can explain why we are here." They stared at him skeptically for a bit before they gracefully settled at the table.

When everyone was seated, Griphook brought out the marriage contracts which Harry had seen the other day and gave one to each of the ladies before Harry started speaking. "First of all, you should probably know that I am Lord Black, and as such I have, on the suggestion of someone else, taken the liberty to read through your marriage contracts to see if I may be able to help you with something I have been assured is in accordance with your wishes." 

Draco jerked his head at this, "How can you be Lord Black? I am the heir to the Black lordship." "Yes, and you still are, seeing as I have no children, but I have been Lord Black since I was eleven, because my father went to prison. The family charter does not care if he was innocent or not, so long as you have had a stay in prison, you cannot be Lord Black." Harry answered him. Draco opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut off by his mother, "What is it that you think you may help us with my lord?"

"I can annul your marriages, since both of your husbands have had a stay in Azkaban, they have broken the stipulations of your contract and as Lord Black I can therefore rip the contracts to shreds, and you can have your freedom. And before you ask Narcissa, you get automatic full custody of Draco since it was Lucius who broke the contract, not you." Harry said, and watched as both women got a hopeful look in their wide eyes.

"You can really do this my lord?" Bellatrix whispered the words, like she was afraid of punishment if she was heard, which, when Harry thought about it, she probably was. Oh, how he would relish in breaking these contracts. "Yes, I can Bellatrix, and I will if you want me to. Since we called you here for it, you are safe here now, and you won't need to go back. So, I can do it whenever you are ready for it."

They both slid their contracts over to him and Narcissa looked him dead in the eye when she said, "Please do it at once my lord." So, Harry did, the sound of ripping paper echoed through the room, and a soft blue light enveloped the two women, and then disappeared. Bellatrix seemed to just deflate in her chair, as her body was wracked with the sobs coming from her. Severus was around the table, gathering her in his arms for comfort at once. Narcissa just hugged Draco to her and cried silently on his shoulder. Draco looked up at him and moved his mouth to form the words ´Thank you` and Harry was delighted that they had decided to help, he would have to share this memory with Tom.

Everyone gave Bellatrix and Narcissa time to calm down before there was a bit more planning to do.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix, now that you are free of your husbands influences, you have a choice to make. I know that there are some parts of Voldemort's original ideas you agree with, and I also know that you don't care much for Dumbledore." Harry started, and they both nodded at him, "I will give you the option of a third side of the war, the grey side. We support some of the ideas from both sides, but both Dumbledore and Voldemort are too extreme. With how things are progressing right now, no matter who wins, a very large part of our society will suffer. We want to try finding a middle way, a way which will still keep us safe from the muggles, integrate the muggleborns earlier, and get rid of the stigma on dark magic."

"How will you integrate the muggleborns? The biggest problem we have with them is the blatant disrespect they have for our culture and traditions. They come to our world, and they change everything to how _they_think it should be done." Narcissa said, and Harry knew she was right.

"I am a muggleraised pureblood, and despite being pureblood, I knew nothing of the wizarding world before I got my Hogwarts letter at eleven. That in itself is not the biggest problem though, the biggest problem is that I still don't know much, why are there no places to learn the ways of the wizarding world? Why is it not a class at Hogwarts? I want to learn, I want to ask about what I don't know, but I don't even know what the right question to ask is. How can I learn something I don't know exists?" Harry gave them a pointed look. "You can´t expect them to respect your traditions, if they don't even know they exist. So therefore, we need to educate them, we need to give out books to every student coming from a muggle household, and we also need to investigate their home life. Some muggles abuse their magical children, because they are scared of them, or they dislike them for being different. These are the muggles whom are actually a risk to us, the parents who support their children are safer, since attacking the magical world, is to attack their own child. We also need to make it mandatory for all muggleborns and muggle raised to take an inheritance test with the goblins before they go to Hogwarts, many of them are descended from old squib lines, and we can then resurrect many of the old families. With the old families resurrected, we can introduce new blood into the other old pureblood families, which will only strengthen them. Squibs are brought on by too much inbreeding, we need the new blood to survive."

Harry took a big breath and held it, waiting for a reaction. It came from Bellatrix, "I actually find that I agree with you, and I am willing to join your side. I am actually very good at teaching, it was my dream to become a teacher before this horrendous marriage contract, I could help train you in wizarding culture and traditions, and dueling. But where will we stay?" Before Harry could answer her, Narcissa cut in, "I also find that I agree with you and will join too. I am a licensed healer, so I can be the healer for your side. You should also recruit Poppy Pomfrey from Hogwarts, she is the best healer in Britain, and I know she only follows Dumbledore because it stood between him and the Dark Lord until now."

"Thank you both, your expertise is greatly appreciated. I have an island in Italy where we will go to plan and train. From there we can also start chipping away at both Dumbledore´s and Voldemort´s powerbase by destroying their public image." Harry said. "But first there is someone you should meet, and then we need to arrange a few more meetings to build up our core group." Harry nodded at Griphook and he stood up to get Tom and Minerva, who was waiting outside the door Harry and Severus had come through earlier.

The gasps coming from both Bellatrix and Narcissa told Harry that they knew who Tom was instantly. Bellatrix jumped up and ran for him "Tom!" she cried and launched herself at him. Tom just laughed, "Bella, my dear. How good it is to see you free again. I want you to meet the love of my life, my soulmate, Minerva McGonagall. Minnie, please say hello to Bella and Cissy, they were like little sisters to me before I went mad. I think the loss of my memories would have driven me mad much sooner without the two of them." He smiled fondly over at Narcissa, who had her hand in front of her mouth, silent tears once again making their way down her cheeks. 

Harry, Severus and Draco migrated a bit further down the table to give the others some room for their reunion.

"So, Draco… How do you feel about all this, are you fine with it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, I am. Mother has been miserable in that house, and the marriage. I know my father doesn't love me, and I know that I´m the only reason mother stayed there. He hit her you know, she thinks I don't know, but my father comes to me to gloat sometimes, telling me how weak he thinks we are for not wanting to be as dark as he is." Draco looked defeated when he finally tore his eyes away from his mother to look at Harry.

"I´m sorry Draco, that I couldn't help before now. I would like it if we could try to put our past behind us, and maybe try this friendship thing all over?" Harry stretched out his hand and saw the shock register in Draco´s face. He let out a relieved sigh when Draco took his hand.

"So why are you here Uncle Sev?" Draco shifted his attention over to Severus, to break the silent tension that began building.

"I´m here at Harry´s request, we…. or rather I, have worked through some of my misplaced grievances with him, and thankfully have been forgiven. We have been conversing much over the last couple of days, and now we are close enough for him to listen to my suggestions, and advice." Severus answered him truthfully, and just as Draco seemed like he was about to ask more, they were interrupted by the others.

"Harry, why don't you share the plan we have so far?" Tom looked to Harry as the others settled around them.

"Right." Harry took a deep breath to settle himself before he started. "We have made a list of the people we are certain will join our side in this, and over the next few days, we plan to meet with them in small groups. I would like to send Tom, Minerva, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Draco ahead to the house in Italy so that you can start setting up. Griphook has told me that for the duration of these days with meetings, me and Severus can stay here. Also, we have gotten the room next door, which has a fireplace, directly linked to the fireplace in the floo room in the house, so we may call for some of you to attend a meeting if we see that it may help. When a meeting is done, we will send them through to you. Some of these people are like yourselves, they cannot go back home if they agree to join us. That's why we need to get it set up at once instead of waiting for everyone to answer. Once all the meetings are through, Severus and I will come join you, and we can then start with more plans, and get to work. We need to find a way to discredit both Dumbledore and Voldemort, start chipping away at their public image. That will take away some of their power, and the more power we can take away from them in a peaceful manner, the better."

The others just sat there and let his words sink in for a while. Everyone started nodding their agreement to what he had said, and he decided that it was time to send them off for the house.

"Griphook, can you escort them to the floo? Severus and I will start on some letters for the other meetings."

\- HP/BZ -

"Fred, Fred! Get up here!" George was yelling from their flat above the shop.

"What?" Fred came running up the stairs.

"We´ve got a letter from Harry, seems he needs our help. The shop will have to wait, we need to get to Gringotts." George was already pulling on his coat, Fred snagged the letter, read it quickly, and went for his own cloak once he finished it.

They got their coats on and made their way down from the flat to go but once they came down to the store, there was a green fire, and their fireplace spit out Ron and Charlie.

"Hey guys. You get a letter too?" Charlie started, while Ron picked himself up off the floor.

"Yes, only you two from the house?" Fred answered.

"Yeah mate, it was a nightmare to get rid of the girls so quick. Thank you for not emptying your room yet, and sorry for the yelling that Mum, Ginny and Hermione is gonna do when they finally get all the stinking slime out of their hair." Ron smiled sheepishly at them. Both twins burst out laughing.

"Maybe there´s hope..." Fred said,

"…for you yet Ronnikins" George continued,

"Very good job!" They ended together.

"We better get going. Bill sent a patronus, he´s meeting us there." Charlie said, and opened the door to the street and they all headed straight for the bank right down the alley from the shop.

\- HP/BZ -

Harry was standing by the table with Severus, Minerva and Bill when the goblins showed the rest of the red heads in to the office and was immediately sandwiched between Fred and George.

"Harrikins! It´s…"

"been so long! We have…"

"missed you so much! How is our…"

"Favourite little brother?" They switched between them, before they finished together with a kiss to each of Harry´s cheeks.

Harry just laughed at them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek back, he reveled in the warm feelings of finally being with his family again as both Charlie and Bill scooped him up for some hugs of their own.

"So, mate… what are we doing here?" Ron said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder and homed in at the spot on the table where a bit of breakfast was laid out.

"Well, it's a bit tough to explain, so I thought maybe it was best to just show you guys what I found, and then we can talk after." Harry laid out a parchment on the table.

**Withdrawal report on vault #****527 Potter trust vault**

**Balance: ****42,024 galleons, 4 sickles, 2 knuts**

**4\. November ****1981: 10,000 galleons  
withdrawn by:  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Transferred to:  
#467 Arthur and Molly Ginevra Weasley – 5,000 galleons**

**#674 Ginevra Molly Weasley – 5,000 galleons**

**16\. November 1981: 15,000 galleons**

**Withdrawn by:  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Transferred to:**

**#467 Arthur and Molly Ginevra Weasley – 2,500 galleons**

**#389 Phoenix Trust – 5,000 galleons**

**Barclays, account of Vernon Dursley – 7,500 galleons (36,975 pounds)**

**7\. December 1981: 20,000 galleons**

**Withdrawn by:  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Transferred to:**

**#467 Arthur and Molly Ginevra Weasley – 2,500 galleons**

**#674 Ginevra Molly Weasley – 2,500 galleons**

**#389 Phoenix Trust – 5,000 galleons**

**#354 Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 5,000 galleons**

**Barclays, account of Vernon Dursley – 5,000 galleons (24,650 pounds)**

**19\. June 1982: 20,000 galleons**

**Withdrawn by:  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Transferred to:**

**#467 Arthur and Molly Ginevra Weasley – 2,500 galleons**

**#674 Ginevra Molly Weasley – 2,500 galleons**

**#389 Phoenix Trust – 5,000 galleons**

**#354 Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 5,000 galleons**

**Barclays, account of Vernon Dursley – 5,000 galleons (24,650 pounds)**

**13\. December 1982: 20,000 galleons**

**Withdrawn by:  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Transferred to:**

**#467 Arthur and Molly Ginevra Weasley – 2,500 galleons**

**#674 Ginevra Molly Weasley – 2,500 galleons**

**#389 Phoenix Trust – 5,000 galleons**

**#354 Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 5,000 galleons**

**Barclays, account of Vernon Dursley – 5,000 galleons (24,650 pounds)**

**6\. June 1983….**

**10\. December 1983…**

**11\. June 1984…**

**3\. December 1984…**

The reactions to the withdrawal report were varied, George transfigured Fred´s chair to be broader and drew Harry on to their lap and just snuggled him between them. Ron became as red as his hair and looked ready to kill someone. Bill and Charlie had a similar reaction to all three of their brothers, they drew their chairs up on either side of the twins to lend their support while at the same time promising that ´**they**´ would not get away with hurting their little brother.

"There is another thing you need to see as well, Dumbledork and your mother signed a marriage contract between me and Ginny." He could see the horrified looks the others wore, so he hurried to continue, "Don't worry, I asked for Lady Magic to judge the contract since it was illegal. It had an interesting outcome." Harry gave them the new contract and, the message from Lady Magic.

All the Weasley boys broke down laughing at the punishment that Lady Magic had given out.

"Oh, this is genius Harry! They totally deserved this, but what now? I recon you don't intend to continue being Dumbledore´s weapon after this? What do you need, and where do we go?" Ron said when he had pulled himself together.

"Yeah Harry, what can we do?" all the other four brothers echoed their youngest.

So, Harry explained the plan so far, and also about the meeting they had the day before. There was some grumbling about Draco Malfoy now being an ally, but they ultimately agreed to come with them to Italy. The twins hurried to seal down the shop, Ron and Charlie sneaked back home to grab their stuff with the help of the invisibility cloak, and Bill asked and got a leave of absence from the goblins, on the condition that he kept them up to date on the going´s on with Harry´s group.


	6. Meetings part 2

A/N: There is a lime at the end of this chapter, if you don´t like that, then you can just skip it. I will mark it clearly

Harry was decidedly more worried for the next meetings then the last, he had been pretty sure that his ´brothers` would support him and join him in this insane quest that they had all begun. His godfathers on the other hand, even though he knew they loved him, he was just so afraid they would reject him, especially Sirius, now that he knew the truth.

He thought back to the day in the Department of Mysteries, he was so close to actually losing him that day. He is pretty sure that he would not have been able to handle it, He would be forever grateful that he was standing right there, so close that he could grab Sirius, he actually almost followed him into the veil when he grabbed him, but he had managed to turn them both in their fall, so that they fell to the side of the veil instead. And afterwards Sirius had just held on to him, all through the interviews with Madam Bones, and through the headmaster's tale of the prophesy. Sirius had been his rock that day, his support, he was very afraid to not have it in this new endeavour.

Harry was again seated at the table in Griphook´s office, Severus had travelled to Italy and left Minerva behind with Harry, they would switch again later, but with all the animosity between Severus and the old marauders, they thought it would be best to get the initial explanation done first. Before any meeting between the three. So, he was sitting there on pins and needles, waiting for the two most important men in his life to appear for their meeting.

Remus came into the room 10 minutes late and looking pale as a sheet, "Sirius is gone, vanished. No one can find him anywhere, all his stuff is still in his room, it´s like he just vanished in to thin air. He was there one moment, just went up to his room to get dressed before leaving for here. And never came back down, his clothes are still laid out on the bed, like he didn't even get to his room." He rambled away, looking paler and paler for each new sentence.

The silence that followed Remus was deafening to Harry, all his fears about them not supporting him all of a sudden seemed very childish and unimportant, his godfather was missing, he was gone.

"We have to find him! Is there any sign of a struggle? Anywhere on the way from where you saw him last and to his room?" Harry knew he was reaching, but he just wouldn't believe that Sirius had left of his own volition.

"Well… there was a thud, and a vase knocked over, it smashed on the floor, it´s what made me go up and look. Do you think someone took him? But we were at headquarters, that would mean that it was an Order member… but who?" Remus was lost in thought before he even finished talking.

"I think we know very well who." Harry answered, he noticed that Severus and Tom entered through a door with Griphook. "Who was in danger of losing his weapon if Sirius decided to seek guardianship over me, who stood in danger of losing everything he has worked for if we went here and found out the truth. Who do we know, that is prepared to do **´anything´ **for his ´greater good´?"

Every person in the room was staring at him with realisation in their faces, he was making sense, there was no one else who would do this, if he did it himself, or got his pet Weasleys to do it was of little importance, it was he who was behind it.

"I think that you should take Remus back to headquarters and help him pack Severus. Then Minerva will escort him back to Italy and all of you there have to bring him up to speed Tom. We need to continue these meetings, and we need to work fast. See if the Black ladies know of any family magic that can track their head of house. If they don't, you hit the library, the one in Italy should be huge. Find a way." Harry was looking them all straight in the eyes with determination steeling his own, no one questioned him, they all just moved to do as he said.

-HP/BZ-

After Severus was back and Minerva had gone with Tom and Remus to Italy, to find out what they could do, it was time to meet the Slytherins. They had decided to do it in two groups, since there were multiple families involved, some of them death eaters, it would look strange if they all disappeared at once. So, first meeting would be, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey.

Severus and Harry were again sitting at the table when the door opened to admit the three Slytherin boys, both Theodore and Adrian looked surprised to see them, but Harry didn't register anything more than their surprise, because behind them came Blaise, and the second he laid eyes on the beautiful Italian boy, all reason fled his mind, and instincts seemed to take over.

Harry growled low in his throat, jumped up from his seat and was standing before Blaise in a matter of seconds. "**Mine."**He growled out, and both their glamour's melted away instantly.

"Yes, yours. As you are mine." Blaise just sighed out under his breath, leaning in to where Harry had laid his hand on his cheek.

Harry leaned down quickly, touching his lips to his mates, with the acceptance of there being a bond, his submissive could now choose to accept it or reject it with this kiss. So, Harry didn't push, didn't do any more than just touching his lips to Blaise´s. Then his mate kissed him back, accepting the bond, euphoria washed through Harry, he could feel his magic reach out and mingle with the magic of his mate, weaving together in a dance of feelings, togetherness and instincts. There was love there, even though he didn´t know his mate yet, the love his soul had for the other part of itself was there none the less. He could hear Blaise moan into the kiss, all his blood flowing south at the delicious sound. Blaise tasted like spring rain and smelled like both a forest and the sea. Harry felt himself just drown in the taste, smell and feel of his mate pressed against him, his one hand on the small of his back, holding him to him, the other buried in the long hair he had loosened from the braid previously there.

Harry could feel himself getting lightheaded from lack of air, so he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to rest against Blaise´s, he stared into dark violet eyes, with small specks of turquoise, and a light brown ring around the pupil. The pupils where blown, showing him that his mate had been just as affected as he was himself. He could have stood there forever just staring into those captivating eyes, if not for the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

Both Harry and Blaise were shaken out of their little trance and turned around to meet the varying reactions in the room, Theodore was looking amused, Adrian looked shocked, but Severus was just smiling indulgently at them. He had known of course that this was a possibility, seeing as he was the only one who knew about both boys being not only creatures, but they were both of the fae race.

"Well, I guess our side has been chosen then, where do we go, and do we get to bring some of our stuff from home?" It was Theodore who spoke. He had known of Blaise´s creature inheritance and knew that with Harry being the mate of his best friend, they would be on whichever side Harry was on.

"Yes, we have a house elf, and we hope he will help us with getting the belongings of those who can´t return home after meeting with us. Dobby!" Severus took the lead on answering the questions, seeing as their supposed leader was too busy staring dreamily at his newfound mate.

"Yes, Master Harry´s Sevvy sir, what can Dobby help yous with?" The little creature popped in and bowed low to the room.

"Can you travel directly into the rooms of Theodore and Adrian to get their stuff, without anyone noticing you are there?" Severus asked him, they had not had use for him until now, but had decided to ask if he would do it since none of the Slytherin teens could return home if they decided to join them.

"Yes, Dobby can do this, if master's friends can tell where their rooms is in the houses?" Dobby turned to the two boys.

While Dobby got instructions from Theodore and Adrian, Blaise was writing out a letter to his mother, telling her that he had found his mate, and that they were no longer neutral in this war. Since Zabini Manor, where his mother was staying at the moment, was located in Italy, Harry and Blaise decided it would be best to just send the letter, and then go for a visit once the two of them arrived in Italy in two days. It was decided that since their bond was new, and any separation could be dangerous, Zabini would be staying at Gringotts with Harry while Theodore and Adrian were sent off to Italy once their stuff was delivered.

-HP/BZ-

The fourth and last meeting of the day was by far the easiest yet, the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria, had entered the room together, followed by Tracy Davis and Angelique Rozier. Daphne had taken one look around the room, locked her eyes on Blaise, and then shifted her gaze to Severus, before finally focusing on Harry.

"So, there is a new side to this war then? Can we assume it's the side we want since you have summoned us here?" She looked both hopeful and sceptical, and seeing as Blaise was perched on Harry´s lap and not on his own chair, the fact that he was even there was understandably not enough of a guarantee that anyone other than him would be happy with the new side.

"Yes, it is everything you told me you wanted, and a bit more than that even. We can obviously not tell you everything right now, but both Adrian and Theodore have been here and made the choice to join us, they have been taken to the safehouse where we all will stay for the rest of summer, and possibly longer if need be." Severus was once again the one to speak, but Harry didn't mind, he knew nothing about these girls, whilst Severus on the other hand, had been their head of house for five years, and supported them in not wanting to pick a side. He was the better choice for speaking with them.

"Okay then, we trust you to have listened to our preferences professor, what do we do about our belongings?" It was Angelique who spoke this time, and Harry wondered if they were family on his real mother's side.

They went through the process of calling for Dobby and getting the girls´ belongings like earlier, before sending them both to Italy with Severus. It was all over and done with rather quickly, which left plenty of time for Harry and Blaise to have an evening of getting to know each other.

-HP/BZ-

Back in the infirmary Healer Longaxe had switched out Harry's bed for a bigger one. She had told them that as fae creatures they had only one mate, so in the eyes of the goblins, they were as good as married now, and married folk share a bed. Harry couldn't help feeling grateful, he was pretty sure he couldn't go the entire night without touching Blaise one way or another.

"Why don't we get changed and ready for bed, and then we can talk as long as we want to?" Harry asked, and got a nod in reply.

Once changed, they both shimmied under the covers and turned to lie sideways, so they could talk, Harry reached out a hand, and trailed it across Blaise´s cheek and he loved the feel of his skin under his fingertips. Blaise leaned into the touch, and Harry got a bit bolder, he shuffled closer, and let his hand trail over his face, his neck and into his hair.

"So, this is rather new for me, I didn't even know that I had creature blood, do you know anything about what we are? And can you tell me about it?" Harry asked once he was lying in a good position, his fingers still trailing patterns over the beautiful Slytherin´s face and neck.

"Yes, I know quite a lot, I have known my entire life that this was gonna happen, but it shouldn't have happened until our seventeenth birthday, so before I tell you everything that I know, I would like to know what happened to trigger the inheritance early? Our creature needs their mate, they cannot live without them. You as a dominant would die at once without a mate, I could survive you only if we have children, and only until the children are bonded themselves, then I would die to follow you. Because of this, the mates are always born close to each other, both in location and time. So, you triggering your inheritance is what triggered mine because I´m your mate and you needed me earlier than expected. Please tell me what happened? I have this unexplainable weird and uneasy feeling in my chest, like I´m anxious about your safety, I´ve had it since we left school." Blaise was looking at him with pleading in his eyes.

"It´s not a nice story, there has been so much happening these days I haven't really had the chance to let my mind wander to my past and what led me here yet. I´m actually feeling some fear of telling you, but my instincts are screaming at me to rely on you, I just… It´s so confusing, I don't really know you, but at the same time I do. I don´t want you to leave… I´m scared Blaise…" Harry tries to make sense, but he´s not sure he managed it. He can feel the overwhelming dread of telling anyone about the Dursleys and the life he had before magic. At the same time, he can _feel_that Blaise would never intentionally hurt him or abandon him.

"I´m here Harry, I will never ever leave you. Please tell me, please let me help you carry this and try to help you make it better." Blaise had shuffled himself closer so that he is now lying with his entire body pressed against Harry, his hands stroking Harry´s hair in a soothing motion.

They lay there in silence for a while before Harry has calmed down and can feel what his creature side already knew, Blaise is there, and he won´t leave. So, Harry lets it all go and tells Blaise of every beating, every derogatory remark, every dark and frightening night spent in the cupboard, he tells him of not knowing magic, or how his parents died, not even his own name. In the end he tells Blaise of this summer, the two weeks of hell spent in a dark and cold cellar, before he was magically deposited nearly dead in a goblin´s office.

While Harry is telling his story, Blaise is fighting hard to restrain himself, his normally peaceful creature side is in outrage over the fate of his mate, he is ready to punish, torture and kill three specific muggles. But Blaise stays calm, he keeps stroking Harry´s hair and offers his support and love. When Harry has to take breaks to calm down, Blaise whispers sweet nothings in his ear and holds him a bit tighter each time, until Harry finishes by telling him what has happened since he got to Gringotts.

"I think you might have died Harry, I think you may have been saved by having your inheritance early, but your inheritance could only do so much, so Lady Magic took you and brought you to the goblins in the hope that they could finish the miracle your inheritance started. My awakening happened three days after yours, and I knew something must have happened, I was so scared for you, even though I didn´t know who you were." Blaise whispers, he sounds scared, breath laboured in fear.

Harry cooed to his mate and tried to dissipate some of his fear, and assure him that he was going nowhere, he could feel when Blaise was calm again, before his breathing became laboured in a totally different way, which had Harry feeling every point of his body where Blaise was tucked against him burn with a pleasant heat.

"Harry, I don´t want to scare you, but there is something you should know about our inheritance… Since it is so important for us to have our mate, we are compelled by both our creature part and our magic to make the bond complete, sooner rather than later. I don't think I can lie in this bed with you the entire night without acting on my instincts and do what my entire being is screaming at me to do. I want you Harry." Blaise picks up his wand and conjures a jar of lube while he´s talking, clearly showing Harry what he wants.

_**-LIME!-**_

Harry pulls back from Blaise and looks at him, sees the lust, the love and the hunger blended together in his beautiful violet eyes, and his hand comes up to cup his mates face. Blaise leans into the touch and closes his eyes, being touched by his dominant so tenderly is sending electric currents along his skin. Harry pulls his mate close again and lets their lips meet in a breath-taking kiss, heat soars through them both and their magic mingles once again, just like earlier. Harry breaks the kiss and starts trailing kisses down his mate´s neck, and Blaise throw his head back to give him easier access.

"Harry… mmmh… Harry, please!" Blaise moans sending shivers of lust down his back, Blaise´s fingers are trying to get Harry´s night shirt off him. Harry shifts to give him better access to the buttons, and once his shirt is off he starts opening Blaise´s own buttons, following after his own fingers with his lips, kissing every inch of exposed skin until he´s done the last button, and the shirt goes off. He can see Blaise´s erection making a tent in his trousers, he slips his finger inside the bands of his pants and starts pulling them down. He keeps up with following his progression with his lips kissing down Blaise´s left leg while removing both his trousers and pants.

Harry sits back on his heels between Blaise´s legs and lets his eyes roam over the naked body lying in front of him. He can feel himself going harder just by the sight of his naked mate, he focuses his attention to the part of Blaise he really wants to enjoy at the moment, and bends down, letting his hand grip around the straining erection, enjoying the tantalizing sight of precum at the flushed tip. Harry leans his head down and licks up the precum with his tongue and enjoys the moans coming from his mate at his action. He sucks the tip into his mouth and lets his tongue lick at the slit. He shifts his eyes up to see Blaise´s violet ones following his every move, pupils blown so big there´s almost no violet left. He moves his head and takes more of his mate into his mouth and watches as Blaise goes slack jawed and moans out his name. Harry keeps eye contact as he keeps taking more and more of Blaise into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he goes. Soon Harry has his mate´s entire length in his mouth and he inhales deeply through his nose, smelling the blend of forest, seawater and a spicy musk that is entirely Blaise, he starts bobbing his head up and down, not breaking eye contact with Blaise. Harry reaches to the side table for the jar of lube and coats his fingers in it before he circles Blaise´s hole, applying soft pressure there before breaching it.

"Oh hell… Harry! Please. Ooooh… Harry I´m gonna… Harry." Harry can feel Blaise´s hands in his hair weakly pulling at him and Harry sucks harder. He continues to push his finger into Blaise and after a bit he adds another. He can hear Blaise scream his name as he cums, Harry pulls back a little and swallows all of it, he laps at the now soft penis, cleaning him off to delicious keens and moans from his now over sensitive mate. Harry moves back up to Blaise´s mouth and kisses him, Blaise gasps and Harry´s tongue slips past his lips deepening the kiss. Harry keeps pushing his fingers into his mate, scissoring them to stretch him and adds a third finger too.

After a little while off listening to his writhing mate moan deliciously he pulls his fingers out, and he can hear Blaise whimper at him "Please Harry… I need you! Please!" Harry kisses him on the nose "shh love. I know, I need you too." Harry reaches for the lube again and coats his own erection before lining it up with Blaise. He leans forward and presses carefully into him. The feeling of being surrounded by Blaise´s tight heat almost makes Harry cum instantly; he bites the inside of his cheek as he groans into Blaise´s neck. Pulling back his head he locks his eyes with Blaise and waits for him to give a sign that he can move, Blaise meets his eyes and gives a small nod. Pleasure explodes trough Harry as he begins to rock carefully, keeping the steady eye contact, hearing his mate moan his name over and over.

"Harder Harry." Blaise demands, a new fire in his eyes. And Harry complies, sliding almost all the way out before he slams back in, keeping a steady rhythm he reaches between them, chasing the sounds of his mate, which he is quickly becoming addicted to. Harry feels himself unravel, his moves become jerky and he can feel the heat pooling in his abdomen. He grits his teeth and strokes Blaise in time with his thrusts, his mouth laps and sucks at Blaise´s nipples, and his mate is coming undone beneath him. Blaise screams out his release, and the tightening of his inner walls pushes Harry over the edge seconds later.

Harry shifts in his collapse so he lands to the side of Blaise and he can pull him into his embrace as they slowly come down from their high. Blaise snuggles into the embrace and they both drift off, sated and content.


	7. Meetings part 3

Harry awakens with a light weight on his chest, the feeling of contentment still coursing through his body. He opens his eyes and looks down on his mate, he can feel the warmth swell in his chest at seeing him there, feeling his breath against his chest. Blaise slowly opens his eyes; he can smell the scent of what he can only describe as a fresh wind and smoke together with Harry´s own special musk. He smiles and meets the green eyes of his lover.

"Good morning Blaise. Did you sleep well?" Harry smiles down at him.

"Good morning, I slept wonderfully, thank you. I think I owe you a little history lesson this morning, maybe we should get ready and talk a bit over breakfast?" Blaise stretches and leans up to kiss the corner of Harry´s mouth before he moves towards the bathroom.

"Hmm, yes. That does sound like a good plan." Harry moves off the bed too and follows his mate into the bathroom.

When he gets a look at himself in the mirror, Harry sees a new addition to his ears that was not there the day before.

"Blaise, where does the earring come from?"

"Oh, when you complete the bond with your mate you get your earring, a dark colour for the dominant and a light colour for the submissive, see mine, it's a light turquoise with some light brown patterns on it, and yours is a dark red with some dark ice blue patterns on it. Now I´m going to shower, will you join me?" Blaise smirks at him and disappears into said shower, with Harry hurrying after him.

In the shower they are washing the other's new longer hair, and gives the scalp a thorough massage which naturally evolves into them washing and massaging the other completely and to completion. whilst this is going on Harry notices that his creature side doesn't have the crazy libido that tells him to take his mate as often as he can, which he has heard some other races has and he feels a bit relieved at that. He can feel that since they now has this security in the bond, it would seem they will get a chance at actually getting to know each other at a bit more sedated pace. Of course, he is also glad that all this touching and kissing feels very natural even though they don't know each other so well, he enjoys the the pleasure he can both give and take with his mate.

-HP/BZ-

Harry and Blaise stepped out into the medical wing to find their breakfast is already there on a table with two chairs, and a little pile of letters resting by each of the two plates.

Blaise shuffles through his mail and picks out a parcel with a letter attached, retrieving the letter, he hands the parcel over to Harry.

"It´s from my mother, I asked her in the letter yesterday to send me the book my family has on our inheritance, I figured it would be easier to use the book, that way I won´t forget something important." Blaise answers Harry´s unasked question

Harry opens the parcel and takes out the book, _Elemental Fae_ it says on the front. It's an old book bound in worn leather, and he quickly opens it to the first page.

_There are many species of fae, but the most powerful, together with the High Elves, are the Elementals. _

_They come in four distinct groups; earth, air, fire and water. _

_While a full-blooded elemental is what some Wixen would call a regular creature like the salamander, the gnomes or the undines. An Elemental who is part creature and part Wixen will only retain some characteristic from their creature half._

_**Elements, Elementals.**_

_Elementals tend to have a lot in common with their family "group". They usually have similar jobs or similar goals. They tend to like and dislike similar things. Yet each class of fae, and each fae themselves can be completely unique. To understand the wixen elementals we need to look at some of the full-blooded creature Elementals._

_**Air Elementals.**_

_The most common image of a fae is that of a person with wings. They could have butterfly wings, dragon wings or perhaps dragonfly wings; they could be nude or clothed. These images of fae correlate most with air Elementals. They are the beings that flit about in the sky. Some cause leaves to fall, others dance in snow drifts, and even others help to spread pollen far and wide. These fae are helpful to have in your garden, though some of them can also be tricksters. Generally, they are benevolent, and they are the ones that most commonly live among humans._

_Also included in this group are Valkyries, angels, apsara, Elves, faeries and pixies._

_**Fire Elementals.**_

_Fire faeries can look the same as air faeries, or they can look completely different. They are most commonly known as salamanders and can indeed look similar to the lizard-like amphibians. This is mostly due to the fact that salamanders like living under the woodpile or inside old logs and would come out should that log be thrown onto a fire. Most fire fae claim the term salamander no matter their form. Like fire, however, these beings can either be helpful or harmful. They are more likely found in a raging wildfire than in your fireplace at home._

_Also included in this classification are djinn, dragons, and will-o'-the-wisps._

_**Earth Elementals.**_

_Earth fae tend to be disappointed in humans, because we take too many natural resources without proper thanks. Humans can't even be expected to pick up their own trash after a picnic, and this makes them sad for us, as well as for the natural world. This makes most Earth fae distrustful of humans, which can be clearly seen in the many altercations between goblins and wixen._

_This group also includes gnomes, brownies, nymphs, ga-hon-gas, and dwarves._

_**Water Elementals.**_

_Water fae are things like mermaids, selkies and undines. They live in the oceans, ponds, rivers and lakes, but tend to seclude themselves from humans. Because there are so many folk tales about humans taking advantage of selkies, these water beings are wary of them. Humans also tend to pollute their water ways. Still, you can find them in the wildest of lakes, in the flooded rivers and streams, and in the depths of the oceans._

_**Wixen Elementals.**_

_Unlike their full-blooded Cousins the Wixen Elementals are only part creature, this leads to them looking mostly human, and also retain their human magic. They can shift into a form fitting their element, but not permanently. For example, an air Elemental may have wings, they will always be there for them to call upon, but they cannot stay out for the rest of their life, they will sink back into the skin of the Elemental. How long an Elemental can hold on to his forms depends on the magical strength of the wixen. It is possible for a wixen elemental to display their form unconsciously, mostly by the creature magic feeling threatened, this is why some Air Elementals keep their wings out when hurt in battle even if they are unconscious._

_Something else that differs a wixen Elemental from the full-blooded creatures are their one and only mate. Some elemental creatures have several, either at the same time or over time. This makes the mate and the bond that much more important for the wixen elementals. The mate keeps them stable, this goes both ways, and one cannot live without the other, with the exception of there being children between the mates. The submissive will not follow the dominant to death before all children are mated themselves. The submissive will however die the instant the youngest child completes their mate bond._

_The Elementals will attain their forms as a result of their completed bonding, this also goes for their earrings. The earrings tell other elementals which element you control, as well as if you are a dominant or a submissive. See the chart beneath to see what your earring says about you. All elements have one colour, the difference in light or dark will show if you are a dominant or a submissive. If you are a dominant the colour(s) will be dark, and if you are a submissive the colour(s) will be light. If you have more than one colour on your earring, you have more than one element, this is rare but not unheard of._

_ Colour: Element:_

_ Red Fire_

_ Turquoise Water _

_ White Air_

_ Brown Earth_

_After bonding the tradition is for the Dominant to court the Submissive. This is to build trust, learn to love and deepen the emotional and physical relationship between mates. This tradition also helps ease the transition into your creature inheritance._

Harry closes the book, he has a lot of things to think about now, but first they really have to finish with these meetings. They only have two meetings left, for now at least. First is Neville and Luna and the other will be with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

Blaise looks up when Harry closes the book and notices the thoughtful look on his face. "Do you have questions?"

"No, not right now. I need to think it through first, and then we will talk about it." Harry smiles at him. "Now though, we really need to get going up to the meeting room, Neville and Luna should be here in twenty minutes."

Harry gets up and holds out his arm for Blaise to take so he can escort him to the meeting. Blaise is visibly very surprised by how well-mannered Harry is, he has never seen this side of his mate when they were at school. He gets up and places his hand on Harry´s arm and they make their way out of the medical wing.

-HP/BZ-

This time when they arrive in Griphook´s office, they are the last to enter, and they were not expecting the company currently in the room. Neville is there and beside him sits a lady whom can only be his gran, both Harry and Blaise can remember her outfit on Severus in their third year and bite the inside of their cheek to keep from chuckling at the memory. On the other side of Neville sits Professor Flitwick, then comes Luna and on the other side of Luna is the last person in their entourage, a blond man with flashy yellow robes.

"Hello Harry. It´s so good to see you! And your mate, I can see you both got rid of the buzzing wrackspurts at last." Luna states in her dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna. It´s good to see you too. I must say, you are a few more people than we expected." Harry looks towards Neville and he stands up.

"Harry, I would like for you to meet my Gran, Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady Longbottom. Gran, I would like to present to you, Harry Potter, Lord Black."

Harry turns to Augusta and holds out his hand for hers "It´s a pleasure to meet you madam. I have heard many good things about you from your grandson. Please call me Harry." He bows and kisses the air above her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Harry. I have heard a great many things about you as well. I am pleased that Neville has such good friends as you and Luna here. Please address me as Augusta." Madam Longbottom inclines her head in greeting.

Harry smiles at both Augusta and Neville before turning to professor Flitwick. "It is wonderful to see you again professor. I hope you are in good health." He holds out his hand and the professor take it in his own. "It is wonderful to see you to my child. I am in good health, all things considered. I hope you are well in these dark times also Mr. Potter."

"Please just call me Harry professor. I´m glad you're well, I am also in good health now. Let´s get these introductions out of the way, so that we may start the meeting we are here for."

"Of course of course, but please call me by my given name Harry." Fillius answers and Harry nods his head in confirmation before turning to Luna and the unknown man at her side.

"Harry." Luna says with a bright smile and skips over to him, latches on to his arm and guides him towards the unknown man. "This is my father; he is utterly pleased to meet you. Father, this is Harry Potter, my very good friend. He is the one who helped me find all my things when the nargles kept borrowing them."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am very fond of your daughter; she is a true friend. Please call me Harry." He states and reaches out his hand.

Luna´s father grabs his hand very enthusiastically, shaking it up and down with ferocious speed. "Such a pleasure, big fan, big fan. Please call me Xenophilius."

Harry turns to Blaise and holds out his hand for him to take and looks back at the others once his mate is securely placed at his side. "Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I would like to introduce to you my mate; Blaise Zabini. I have a lot to tell you about this summer, but before that, since I don´t actually know two of you, and the third is very close to the headmaster through his job. I would like to ask you for a vow, a vow to not repeat anything from this meeting to anyone outside of here without my permission."

They all nod at Blaise and he goes through the personal greetings before Luna takes out her wand. "I solemnly swear upon my magic not to reveal anything we speak about in this room today to anyone not in it at the time of this meeting without permission from the one the secret belongs to. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." They all echoed. And then everyone in the room followed suit.

From there Harry recounted everything that had happened since the start of the summer, and the reactions from the guests was explosive, it is clear that they are not happy with the old goat.

-HP/BZ-

A while later after Harry has had som refreshments brought in they settle dow to discuss what they are to do /

"Harry, will you let me join your group and serve as the link between you and my brethren here in the bank? I can also help Minerva and Severus with covering for all of us when we return to the school." Flitwick offered after he was done cursing and ranting at Dumbledork first in Gobbledygook and then in English just for good measure and had calmed down some with a glass of goblin mead.

"Of course, Fillius, that would be very helpful. Do you think maybe we could get Professor Sprout on our side as well? Having all four heads of house on our side would make it infinitely easier to pull the wool over the headmaster's eyes I think." Harry replied, and he is genuinely happy to have the national duelling champion on their side. He would be a great asset, and an even greater teacher.

"She might, and we could most probably also get Poppy over on our side, I know she is most unhappy with how Albus overrides her in the hospital wing." Fillius says.

"Count me in as well Harry, and Neville too. We will always follow where you go." Luna states in her dreamy voice. "The teachers are a good idea, but be careful with the medi-witch, the bee has messed with her head and her memories. She needs a cleansing bath before she can be on our side."

"Me and Neville were not going to leave here without hopefully joining you Harry, Dumbledore has already come to me in hopes of grooming Neville to take your place since he believes you to be dead. I will not go along with this plan of his, he needs to leave my family alone." Augusta states and she looks as stern as Minerva, and Harry can feel that she deserves the same amount of respect as his head of house.

"We have some basic plans laid out. They need to be worked on of course, but they are a start, I would like for you all to join the others in Italy. If you want to get things from home, but not leave the bank, we can have Dobby fetch your things for you."

And so Dobby was called and everyone got their stuff and left for Italy, with only Harry and Blaise staying at the bank for the last meeting before they too would travel out of England to build up this third side to the war.


	8. Arrival

When Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott was led into their meeting room Harry had worked himself into a nervous wreck. He knew that if he had been raised by his parents like he should have been, Susan would have been practically his sister. He couldn't stop thinking about how different his life could have been, how happy he could have been growing up with a real family, and now he was very afraid of them rejecting him. Even though he knew that Susan probably never would, he couldn't stop that little voice in the back of his head claiming that he wasn't good enough, he didn't deserve it.

"Harry, you need to calm down. There is nothing wrong with you, and I think Bones will be happy to know that she has more family, don't forget, she also lost most of hers to the last war. Both her parents and her siblings were killed around the time that you were attacked." Blaise states with some exasperation in his voice, it is not the first time he tries to calm down his stressed-out mate.

"I know love, but I can´t help how I feel, no matter how unlikely it is that she will hate me. I just can´t let go of this feeling." Harry argues back, also not for the first time.

"Yes, I know how you feel… I blame your family and that old manipulative coot. Will you at least come over here and sit down with me so we can receive our last guests? I would like to get this meeting over with, so that we can all join the others in Italy and start planning and training. Please Harry." Blaise had moved so that he was standing behind Harry with his arms around his waist.

Harry leaned into the touch and silently let himself be guided back to the chairs, Blaise had expanded one of them so they could both sit on it together, and once they were seated, Blaise curled into Harry´s side to provide him comfort, and this was how they remained until Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were showed into the room.

Harry hurriedly stands up to greet the two girls "Hello Susan, Hannah. How lovely to see you both, I hope you have been well since the summer began?"

"Oh, hello Harry. It is lovely to see you as well, I have had a wonderful summer so far, thank you! Susan hasn´t been so lucky though, her aunt has gone missing. We were hoping maybe you had a way to help since you have called us here?" Hannah answers lightly while leading Susan to the table.

"I´m so sorry Susan, this must be very tough for you. I will help as much as I can… But I fear I might be the reason she is gone; you see… my godfather Sirius Black is gone as well, and we just learned a few truths a few days ago, which makes both of their disappearances too suspect to be a coincidence I think." Harry says and puts his inheritance test on the table for the girls to see. "As you can see, I´m not really a Potter at all, but rather a Bones and a Black. I think maybe someone has taken them because I found out that they are my real parents. I´m really sorry Susan, I never wanted this to happen."

Susan looks at the parchment for a little while, and then she rises slowly and comes around the table, sinks to her knees in front of Harry and takes his hands in hers, she looks up into his face and wait until their eyes lock. "Harry, none of this is your fault, it´s the person who took them who is at fault, please don´t blame yourself for this. We can find them. I know by looking at that test that you won´t follow Dumbledore any more, and I also know that you would never follow Voldemort, so this third side that I´m sure you are establishing, I want to join it, and I think that Hannah and her parents would join us as well."

"Yes, we will! This is not your fault Harry, please listen to us, now we just have to put our heads together and find them, you are family now Harry and family stick together. So… now that we have come to an agreement, won´t you tell us the story of how all this came to be? And especially how you got such a handsome Slytherin curled into your side?" Hannah smiles and winks at Harry, instantly lifting the mood of everyone in the room.

And so, Harry tells them everything just like he did with the others, and like the others Dobby is called and the possessions they want to bring with them are collected. Different from the other though is the collecting of Hannah´s parents, who were instantly ready to follow their daughter to Italy, Amelia is like family to both of them because of Susan and Hannah. And just like that they were all off to Italy after saying goodbye to the goblins for now.

-HP/BZ-

Harry and his newest companions floo in to the manor in Italy and all are rendered speechless by the beauty of the place. All the floors are white marble, and the walls in the reception room are cream coloured, the room is tastefully decorated with four burgundy sofas in a sitting group to the left of the fireplace. There are beautiful flowers on the table, and pictures of exquisite views on the walls.

While they are admiring the room, they can hear many footsteps fast approaching the room, and the twins burst in as their first wave of the welcoming committee.

"Harrykins…" Fred starts.

"It´s so good to see you again…" and George continues in the standard twin fashion.

"How have you been…"

"Oh magnificent…"

"Lord of ours!" They finish together while kneeling down on one leg and bowing their heads.

"Oh, cut it out you two. I am great, a little tired after all these meetings, but we really only have one more now before there is a bit of time for relaxation. You know, before we need to start whipping our own arses in to shape for this thrice damned war." Harry laughs at them and keeps the smile as the other occupants of the manor join them all in the reception room.

"So, my lord. How about we split up and show you all to your rooms, and then everyone can meet back in the war room." Narcissa interjects while winking at Harry, who just groans at her for picking up the tail end of the twins´ joke.

"Sounds like a plan Aunt Cissa. I would be honouredif you would be so kind as to show me and my darling mate Blaise to our room yourself" Harry smirks back at her, and his smile widens as nearly all of the room burst into laughter at Narcissa´s befuddled expression.

Blaise just shakes his head at their antics and loops his arm into Harry´s, ready to get his things settled. Harry holds out his other arm for Narcissa to escort her while she shows them the way.

Leaving the reception room, Harry and the other new arrivals have to hold back a gasp as they take in the splendour that is the Italian manor. They enter what must be the entrance hall, the whole room looks like it is carved in marble. The room is large and circular, and along the walls on both sides are two large staircases that go up to the second floor. There is a door below the balcony where the stairs meet, which stands open and leads into what looks like a ballroom. The walls are covered with white panels, the railing on the stairs is black, and there is a black runner that follows the stairs and creates a lovely contrast to all the white in the room.

Narcissa leads them up the stairs, and through the long splendid hallway they encounter at the top of the stairs. She points out different bathrooms and sleeping quarters along the way, and they can tell that the splendour of the entrance hall is pervasive throughout the large manor, it looks simply magnificent. After a long trek up another set of stairs they enter the master suite. It seems the only rooms on this floor is their new suite and a big meeting room which Narcissa informs them is the war room they will all be meeting in. Their master suite is just as splendid as the rest of the house. They enter first into a sitting room which is made up in blues and greys, it makes the room both inviting and cosy, the walls are light grey with light blue elegant flower details, and the furniture is the colour of Indian Rosewood with the upholstery in darker grey and blue. There are three other doors in the room apart from the one they entered through, as well as a fireplace. One of the doors leads to a small duelling chamber, one of the others leads to a private potions lab, and the last leads to their bedroom.

"I will let you guys look around a little by yourselves, just call for Dipsy, the head elf when you are ready and she will lead you to the war room, I´m sure she is very anxious to meet with the new masters of the house." Narcissa bid them farewell and left.

Harry watched her leave before he turned to his mate and held out his hand, "Let´s go inspect our new living quarters caro."

Blaise took his hand but looked like Christmas had come early "Caro? How did you know?" he asked.

"I read up on some Italian while we were at Gringotts. Thought it might become useful with us being in Italy. Also, I know you´re from Italy and most of your family is still here in the country, so I wanted to learn the language so I can communicate with them, and we can teach it to our children together when that time comes. I hope you´re fine with that? I don´t want to overstep or something, I…" Harry trailed of, feeling the doubt swallow him, he really wanted Blaise to be happy, but maybe he was doing too much. "Oh, Harry… Thank you! It means so much to me that you are doing this. That you want to learn where I come from like this is really more than I ever expected. It really is one of the best things anyone has ever done for me." Blaise had wrapped his arms around Harry´s neck while he was gushing over what his mate was doing for him.

Harry looked at Blaise and could see the truth, the love and adoration in his eyes. He moved his arms to Blaise´s waist and lowered his face slowly, giving the other man ample time to pull away if he wanted to, but Blaise didn't pull away, he met him halfway and the moment their lips met there was a spark of energy and the two lost themselves to the feelings of the kiss. Harry licked along his lower lip and took full advantage of the gasp that came from that action to deepen the kiss and pushed his tongue into the wet cavern of his mate's mouth, exploring every bit of it an revelling in the small keening noises he managed to draw forth from him. As the need for breath got stronger Harry broke the kiss and moved to kiss along his jaw, and down his throat listening to the moans coming from his mate and let them guide him to the most sensitive areas. Blaise pressed himself closer to Harry, feeling like his whole body was on fire, his knees were not holding him anymore, the only thing holding him upright being Harry´s arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel his mate's erection against his hip and knew that Harry could feel his too, so he moved a bit to the side so that he could feel his own erection pressed up against his lover´s. The deep moan this action drew from Harry exited him to no end, so he began rutting against Harry and could feel the wonderful friction even through his clothes and kept moving against him. Harry's hands came down on his arse and began pushing them together in a rhythm while nibbling at his neck sucking, licking and kissing every inch of skin he could find.

"Harry! Harry! Oh, I´m… ooohh… close, more… please, Harry!" Blaise was an incoherent mess, but Harry knew what he wanted, so he increased the pace of their rhythm and pushed against his mate harder, and after a few more thrusts they both shuddered and called out the others name as they came. After a little while their breathing evened out, and Harry waved his hand to clean them both up. He looked at his mate and felt a warm feeling spread in his chest, he could hardly believe that this wonderful and beautiful creature really was his mate. He felt really lucky for once in his life, and he couldn´t wait for them to go through the courting rituals and really get to know each other. He could see himself being very happy in the future with Blaise, and their family.


End file.
